


ALVO群贺岁黄赌毒产出x2

by LizWinchester



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 吃饺子梗和红包梗。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 1





	ALVO群贺岁黄赌毒产出x2

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。

吃饺子

AL 

是这样的，莱格拉斯起初不很喜欢艾达瑞安，虽然艾达是阿拉贡和他的孩子。因为这孩子总是能让他想到某件心理阴影深重的事。  
阿拉贡和莱格拉斯成婚是在弗罗多毁掉魔戒、他们又扫平索伦残余势力之后。他们顺理成章地结了婚，干了一些不可以详细叙述的事，然后就到了第二天早上。  
“早安，我的绿叶。”莱格拉斯醒来的时候阿拉贡笑着看他，看上去很温柔的样子。从来没有的事！阿拉贡竟然醒的比他早！  
有些人昨天晚上太过分了，所以我才会醒的这么晚，都是你害的，还盯着我看！  
莱格拉斯脸慢慢红起来了，他怒冲冲地瞪着阿拉贡。  
啊，真可爱。阿拉贡心想，又很过分地凑过去啄了一口。  
估计要炸毛了吧。暗笑。这样的小莱比起温润的战士形象更可爱呢。一边飞速地蹦下床去洗漱。  
有侍从将他们的早饭摆了进来。阿拉贡全程很坦然地坐着看他们布菜，还很绅士地请莱格拉斯先吃。  
“饺子，一种东方美食，你会喜欢的。”  
莱格拉斯又瞪了他一眼才恶狠狠地去对付那长得奇形怪状的食物。只咬一口，“生的。”他吐了出来，不明所以地看向阿拉贡。  
等等，你这个表情不太对！  
“这话你可是答应我了，别想抵赖。”  
伊利萨王不怀好意地走向他的精灵。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你想干嘛！”

完

红包 

VO OOC

Viggo坚持每年过年的时候给Olri一笔钱美其名曰是“红包”。  
“我又不是个孩子！”Olri每每这样抗议，一边不安分地爬进Viggo怀里，软软地趴下来。  
明明就像小孩子一样。“别扯了你比我小十九年，小子。”不屑的语气却一把拉过怀里的人吻住，温柔地宛如对待一件精致的瓷器。  
Olri害怕鞭炮的声音，他便将他揽在怀里睡。嘘，别怕，我在这里。没事的，我在呢。不会有事的。  
很多很多年后Olri半夜被什么声音吵到都会努力往被子里钻去，然后惊醒。  
Viggo不在了呢。

“你是谁？我怎么会在这里？”垂垂老者瞳仁清澈宛如稚童。  
“嘘…别怕，我在这里。我是你的精灵。你不记得我了吗？尖耳朵？金头发？”  
“啊…好像是有这么个人。”  
“我在呢，不会有事的。”  
现在换我来守护你。

完


End file.
